Change
by Kichou
Summary: It's not his fault. SasuNaru. Twoshot. Not for Sakura fans.
1. Naruto's POV

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though.

There will probably be some grammar mistakes in my story so don't hate me for it, please.

Change

By Kichou

We use to be very happy together.

There were times that we would fight, but we always made up in the end. Knowing who we are, no one thought it strange that we would argue so much in our relationship, him the self-absorb loner and me the hyperactive blond. We fight a lot, but no one question how much we love one another.

That was then, this is now.

I began to notice how he became more distant then usual. Before, he would spend a little time each day with me, but eventually he started to show up less and less. I didn't think much of it seeing that he is Sasuke and he has responsibilities towards our village that takes up most of his time each day.

He use to look at me with caring eyes, but now, his eyes look bored…as if I did not matter at all anymore, which is true.

I mean nothing now.

Maybe I was something he could take up time with or maybe he just wanted to see that he can really have anyone he wanted, but all I know for sure now is that our relationship with one another is now nonexistent.

A relationship that wasn't really a relationship in the first place.

I wasn't the only once shocked by the break up. Tsunade, Kakashi, Hinata, everyone was surprise by Sasuke's decision to end it. Sasuke and I weren't lovey dovey, but we were happy with one another and it was obvious to everyone that Sasuke did care about me, but maybe it was all for show. Maybe it was all a figment of my imagination, a delusion that I happily fell into due to the fact that I desired love so very much throughout my life.

It was a delusion that destroyed so much of my life.

It felt like my heart was torn in two. It felt like he trampled on my body and left me bloody and defenseless. If felt like…like poison. He left me without a care in the world.

He left me alone and betrayed.

A day after our breakup, I found out that he proposed to Sakura and she accepted. Sakura, a person I loved like a sister, a person whom I considered one of my most precious people, and a person who betrayed me without question. She deceived me, her and Sasuke. How long have they been seeing each other? How long have they lied to me?

How long have they been in love?

She has a ring on her finger now. She smiles and giggles every time I see her. She hangs all over him and enjoys seeing the hurt in my eyes when she sees me. Has she always been this way? Is she truly such an awful person?

If so, why does Sasuke love her?

They don't notice the glares they receive from everyone. They don't notice Tsunade's disgust at them, they don't notice the disappointed look Kakashi directs towards them, and they don't notice the angry comments thrown at them from the rest of our friends…well really now they are only my friends. No one can stand the two any longer. Their betrayal to me was like a betrayal to them.

Anger seems to surround us all.

I'm tired of the anger. The world is filled with enough of it already and we do not need to add on to it. I accepted it. I accept the fact that Sasuke truly didn't love me. I accept the fact that the relationship I had with him was just a practice run for the real person he wanted to end up with. I accept the fact that love never played a part in our bond.

I accept it, but I hate it all the same.

Their wedding is coming up soon. Everyone in the village is invited, but many are not attending due to their respect for me. I, however, will go. I have to. Maybe I'm insane or stupid, but in my heart I know I have to go. I have to see them marry. I have to know that I can move on. It's for closure, nothing more.

…and I have to know that he is happy.

My heart is weak, I know this. I believe it was never ever strong to begin with, but with Sasuke, it made me think that it was. He made me feel…alive. Now, I feel so very numb, so exhausted.

I'm tired, so very tired.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and the rest continue to hate them. They cannot accept Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. Do they see something that I cannot see? Do they know something that I do not know? It doesn't matter. I don't care anymore. Let them live their own life. They love each other, don't they? We shouldn't hate them just because of him leaving me. It's not his fault.

It's not his fault that he fell out of love with me.

It's not his fault that I'm not love worthy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Review please. Be kind.


	2. Sasuke's POV

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though. No profit is made from this story.

There will probably be some grammar mistakes in my story so don't hate me for it, please.

Change

Final Chapter

By Kichou

I'm nauseated.

Sakura is hanging all over me again. She's tugging me around showing me off to the girls of the village. They glare at her hatefully. She doesn't notice this or maybe she is ignoring it. She smiles and giggles and hugs me tight. I feel bile rising up my throat.

She sickens me.

She acts so cheerful, so happy, yet I can only feel disgust for both myself and for her and I'm going to bet that everyone else feels loathing for us as well. I do not blame them.

I sicken me as well.

This "relationship" I have with her means nothing to me, but it is quite obvious that it means the world to her. She loves me. She adores me. She worships me, yet I can only feel revulsion towards her, this woman with no heart.

We are a match made in heaven, aren't we?

Heartless, the both of us are heartless. I know this, but I believe that Sakura believes otherwise. Everyone else sees it, but her. She lives in her fantasy world and I do nothing to break it. I don't care that she is setting herself up for heartbreak. I don't care at all.

There is only one person who I care for.

Naruto, I wonder what he is doing right now. Is he watching television on his couch, is he training, is he hanging out with Gaara in Suna again? It must be the later. Those two are...close. I haven't seen him lately since the wedding four months ago. He seems to disappear lately. Is he seeing someone else?

Did he already forget about me?

I feel nauseated again.

My stomach hasn't been the same since the day I propose to Sakura. No, that's not right. It hasn't been the same since the break up. I'm not going to pretend that I don't know why my body is twisted. I know for a fact that I'm in love with Naruto. I always have been and I always will be. He probably doesn't love me anymore because of what I did.

I'm a bastard, I know.

The cold truth is that even though I love him, he couldn't provide for me what I needed. He couldn't give me children. Sakura could though. Sakura, a girl with strength and intelligence, she would give me strong offspring.

I wonder if they would be strong emotionally.

She's pregnant now, a few months pregnant actually. I can't feel happy about it though. I should be, shouldn't I? I gave up my happiness for this. I gave up my most precious person for this.

I gave up everything.

I can't feel anything at all. This child, this boy, will he end up hating me. Will he hate me for allowing him to grow in a home where everything is fake? It would be silent, I know. Our household would be filled with fake emotions, fake love, and fake life. Nothing would be real.

Sakura will continue to live in her fantasy world; while I continue to ponder what the hell I was thinking marrying her in the first place.

Will this kid end up being another Itachi?

I feel nothing now. My heart I left with Naruto. Whether he knows it or not, I will never know.

…I love him.

I regret so little in my life. My one regret is losing you, Naruto. My selfish ways always screw me over, yet I never learn from it. I had to lose you first before I knew I couldn't live without you. Will I turn out to be a harder version of my emotionless father? Will I end up being such a bastard that no one cares if I pass on?

Will I always be surrounded in darkness?

I want you back. I'm selfish, we knew this. I want the best of both worlds. I want happiness. I want you by my side. Will you come to me?

Do you know, Naruto? Do you know that I love you?

I know that it can never be. My betrayal to you did so much damage didn't it? The sad part of the matter is that it wasn't my first betrayal to you. I continue to betray you and you continue to forgive me. I know this would be my last betrayal to you. Even the most forgiving person has their limit.

One day, I hope you forgive me…love.

Forgive me.

My life from now on will be hell, I know this. I have no one to blame but myself. Love will never be a part of my life any longer. I hate myself. I hate everything, but I don't hate you, never you.

You gave me so much, and I gave so little. My punishment for all my sins towards you will be a life full of emptiness. It's my fault that everything turned out this way, so I will continue to live this awful life until the time comes for me to go.

It's my fault, not yours Naruto that life turn out this way. It is always my fault.

It's my fault…it's my fault.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-The End-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well, not a lot of romance in this story. Mostly angst. Sorry about that, but I felt that it was what Sasuke deserve for hurting Naru-chan like that. Bad Sasuke!

As for Naruto, I left it to where you yourself decide if he moved on or not. Did he visit Gaara as a friend or is it something more? Did Naruto learn how to love again? I'll let all of you decide that for yourself. Anyway, thanks for reading.

Review please. Be kind.


End file.
